Creature Of the Night
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: The Pack finds out that Bella is a wolf, and that she is the alpha of them all. who she imprints on may change he life forever and what happens when the Cullen's come back...with there be peace or with she attack the ones who broke her.OOC Bella/? J/? P/
1. Discoveries

I Own NOTHING saddly

~Bella~

I tried running faster but my feet wouldn't let. Me. I could hear the thing behind me getting closer.

I started to see a break in thee trees but I ran into a fence causing me to fall down towards the ground. When I got up I could feel the hot breath of the beast behind me on the nape of my neck. And when I turned around to see the beast I was string directly into its ocean blue eyes/

Its fur was velvet black and I looked so soft like white puffy clouds in the big blue sky. Timidly I reached out toward the bear like wolf only to be startled by its intimidating growl.

I jumper back hinting a sharp part of the fence witch caused me to wince in pain and when I lifted my head the beast looked into my eyes and bowed its head before walking away.

That's when darkness took over my body and my limp form hit the cold earth.

~Quill~

I had just phased when I hear something moving in the woods I looked past me and saw a pale blur. _Vampire_ I thought and I lunged myself in that direction.

When I reached her she was getting up from the ground and she turned around staring as my eyes. She reached out to touch me and I let out a growl and she jumped back in fear cutting herself on the fence, then I realized she was human.

I looked into her eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw, there in her eyes were half moon irises. She was a wolf just like me, but she didn't know it yet.

I bowed my head in respect to what she would soon become and went to inform the others.

~Charlie~

_Where is she_ I thought as I passed through the house looking at my watch. It was now 11:00 and she wasn't back from her run yet, that's when I decided to call Sam.

He and the pack could help. I Walked to Sam's house and informed him that Bella was missing (He lives in la push). He said that he would have Jake and a few others faze and go to find her the rest would go on foot.

I called the la push police station and got help from them to and we were of to start the search. I knew her usual running rote and I followed it but found nothing I was starting to give up hope.

Then I saw Jake caring Bella from the other direction over to the house, I informed the others and the search was over.

~Bella~

I woke up in my bed and confusion was running through my body. _How did I get here?_ I thought and then last nights events came back to my mine.

Flash Back

_I could her people calling my name but I couldn't make a response my throat was closed._

_I tried and I tried but nothing came out, I could barley even open my eyes. That's when I felt two strong warm arms lift me up of the ground._

"_Shhh……it will all be okay my Bells, I love you and nothing will ever harm you" I head a husky voice say and I realized it was Jacob._

_Ever since Edward had let he was there for me, always and I was thankful for that but I couldn't love him. Not in the broken state I was left in, he deserved better and I was not it._

_I heard him walking up the stairs and I heard my old wood door let out a cry as it opened. He set me on the bed and pulled the covers over my withered frame._

"_Sleep Bells" he said "I love you and ill be here when you wake" he said and kissed my forehead. _

End Flash Back

I grabbed my clothes and my things heading off to the bathroom for a shower. I let the hot water run down my acing back and it relaxed my tense muscles. I combed through my hair and used my favorite Strawberries shampoo.

When I got out of the shower I did my makeup and put on my close. Walking down the stairs I could smell bacon and eggs being cooked and I was shocked to see Jake there cooking me my breakfast.

~Jake~

I could hear Bella moving upstairs and I knew she would be up soon so I decided that I would make her breakfast.

I heard the water running and I knew I had a few minutes before she would walk down the stairs.

So I pulled out some eggs and bacon and started cooking. When Bella came down stairs there was a look of pure shock on her face, oblivious to the fact that when we were in middle school I took cooking class (She didn't need to know that).

I put her food on a plate and poured her a glass of orange juice as I snacked on a piece of toast.

"Your welcome" I said sarcastically as she stared to shove mouthfuls of food into her mouth. She swallowed down her food and started to speak.

"Thank you Jake, this Is wonderful" she said and I could fell my heart speed up.

"Your welcome, but sadly I have to run over to Sam's house really quick, come over when you're finished" I said and she just nodded her head as I ran out of the house and to Sam's.

"Jake, im glade you're here now we can star our meeting" Sam said as he stood up to speak.

"Yesterday I had been informed by Quill that there is another female wolf who is going to join the pack" he said and I could tell that Leah was happy about that.

"But the only problem is that we don't know who she is" he said and this raised some questions, so I raised my hand like a child sitting in class.

"How do we even know that she is a wolf" I said slightly confused how this could happen, only because Quill was the last of the pack.

"Quill you explain" Sam said as he sat down and Quill sat up.

"Well I saw a pale blur running in the forest and I immediately thought it was a vampire, so I went of in the direction only to be proved wrong." He said taking time to pause "She was reaching out to touch me and I growled at her which mad her jump into the fence and cut herself, when she looked back up her eyes glowed and there were half moon shapes in her eyes, but that was all I could she her face was hidden" he said and I was about to ask another question when Bella knocked on the door.(P.S wolfs show there true form before the fazed in there eyes like when the hurt themselves of get angry or really scared)

"Come on in Bella" I said and as she walked in the door she tripped over the dip in the floor falling and cutting herself in the process.

What I saw next I would never forget.


	2. Broken Hearts and New Found Love

*i own Nothing

Jake P.O.V

"_Quill you explain" Sam said as he sat down and Quill sat up._

"_Well I saw a pale blur running in the forest and I immediately thought it was a vampire, so I went of in the direction only to be proved wrong." He said taking time to pause "She was reaching out to touch me and I growled at her which mad her jump into the fence and cut herself, when she looked back up her eyes glowed and there were half moon shapes in her eyes, but that was all I could she her face was hidden" he said and I was about to ask another question when Bella knocked on the door.(P.S wolfs show there true form before the fazed in there eyes like when the hurt themselves of get angry or really scared)_

"_Come on in Bella" I said and as she walked in the door she tripped over the dip in the floor falling and cutting herself in the process._

_What I saw next I would never forget._

"Bella are you okay' I asked looking into her half moon eyes as everyone cursed under their breath.

"Yeah, Just a little cut" she said and when she looked at the place she had cut it was practically gone, but I knew that was odd for the cat that blood was everywhere and that just concluded my worries more.

I motioned for the rest to clean up the blood wile I took Bella outside and walked down at first beach. And that's when Sam called me on the phone.

"Hello" I answered walking was from Bella so she couldn't here.

"Jake, we figured that her transformation will be happening on the full moon and that's tomorrow so I want you to tell Charlie and stay with her and make sure she is okay, ill inform the others" he said and then the line went dead and I walked back to Bella.

Everything had changed the day that I imprinted on Bella. She was my world now and I wanted nothing more then to be with her for the rest of my life. But I knew that she still loved that leach and I didn't like it.

I was mow not only fighting for her love but praying that she didn't imprint on someone other then me, it was selfish yes but I loved her and she was my soul mate…I hoped.

I walked over to Bella who was now lying on the log and her breaths were even and heavy she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and carried her to Charles. After I but her in to her bed I went down and told Charlie that his daughter may be one of us and was hysterical at first until realization hit in and he became more accepting.

We were sitting down stairs when Bella started screaming and I looked out side only to see the half moon shining above first beach. I called Sam and told im to get over here and he was there in minutes.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of my bones being ripped apart and my skin burning like fire.

It was so horrible that I would have thought that I was turning into a vampire but that's when I saw Jake and Sam standing beside me.

"It will be over soon Bella just don't fight it let it control you do what feels wright" Sam said and I felt like I hade to listen so I let it consume me my body began shaking and then the pain stop I looked in the mirror across the room only to look into the eyes of a white wolf.

**Bella**

_Jake_

**Yeah**

_Why the hell am I a wolf?_

**Runs in the blood**

_So Charlie is a_

**Yuppie but he doesn't faze anymore**

_So who do I change back?_

**We might want to gab some close**

_why?_

**You'll phase back naked**

_Oh_

**All you have to do is think of your self in human form standing on to feet, think of something that calms you**

I did as I was told and thought of the day on first beach when I meet Jake and that calmed me. I was now standing on tow feet NAKED.

"Jake!' I screamed "Turn around" I said and he did as he was told immediately. I was grabbing clothes and has just finished when Sam walked threw the door.

"Bella command Jake to do something again" Sam said

"Jake jump up and down on one foot" I said and he said exactly what I asked.

"Bella, your our alpha" he said and pure shock rand across my face.

"But how" I asked confused

"I really don't know but you're the alpha now but you don't have to be you can be second in command" he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well let's go meat the rest of the pack" Sam said as he lead the way to where everyone was. When we walked into the house everyone gaped and when I turned around to look.

When I looked into the mirror every one of my muscles were pronounced and defined but not in the sick way. And when I lifted up my shirt I had perfect abs'

That's when I heard a wolf whistle come from behind me and when I looked I saw that I was Jake that was whistling at me.

"Like what you see" I said

"Yes" he replied and when he did I heard someone let out a low growl and when I looked to see who it came form it was like only me and him existed.

He had Brown hair and brown eyes and his body was chiseled and toned and he was…HOT. And then it was all back to normal and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and that's when I noticed Jake. He was sitting in the corner and she was shaking violently. I walked over to him and laced my hand on his shoulder on for it to be shaken off.

"Jake what's wrong" I asked and he didn't answer he just turned around with tears staining his face. He looked at me with a face that said 'how could you' before he ran out of the door and changed into his wolf form.

I ran to go follow him but Sam put a hand on my shoulder

"Let him be Bella" he said and I started to sob uncontrollably and surprisingly Paul came to comfort me but I pulled away and he had a hurt look on his face causing my to cry hared and longer until I finally drifted off into unconsciousness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tell Meh What You Think Plz

....MidnightMoon......


	3. Imprints & Steamy Kisses

_~okay so I don't know were I really want to go with this but im trying! That's what counts right. I have the outline of the story but I don't think I like the way it was heading, and I have to find a way to deal with the whole love triangle, which might be difficult. Very difficult, but I think Ill mange…hopefully you all understand im working on the next chapter as you read this one and ill be righting until I get tired soo. Lets get on to the story!. I hope you like it _

_(p.s. I own nothing…Sadly) _

_(P.s It gets a little steamy)_

Bella's p.o.v.

I woke up in my bed with the blinds closed, and even thought it was dark I could see perfectly. And then it hit me, Jake looks so sad last night and I don't know what caused it. I hadn't said of done anything had I?

I could smell food cooking in the kitchen and I ran down the stairs hoping it was Jake, but sadly it wasn't and I think that Paul noticed.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling" he asked sliding a plate of pancakes in front of me, I robotically picked up my fork and began eating.

"Im fine, but I need to go find Jake" I said as continued to eat his pancakes, and as soon as I look at him a look of pain came across his face and all of my emotions came back to the surface, and I started balling.

"Bella, what's wrong" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder only for it to be shook off. Causing him to look saddened by the action; making me cry even harder.

"Why (Gasp) do I (gasp) always push (gasp) away the people who love me" I said and I felt myself be carried to the couch and Paul just rocked me back and forth letting me cry on his shoulder.

(Paul P.o.v)

Bella, was my imprint and seeing her in so much pain was unbearable I knew she imprinted on me too. But Jake had also imprinted on her, this was such a mess Jake and Bella have been friends for ever and the look on his face the other night was filled with nothing but pain and betral.

I could understand though, because every time she thought of Jake or said his name it hurt me more, I loved her and I wanted for not more then her to love me too, but I didn't know how that was going to quite work out.

All I know is that if anyone and I mean anyone hurts her I will not hesitate to rip them to shreds. This just has to work out, there has to be a way.

(Bella p.o.v)

When I was finally done crying I got up from Paul's lap and went to clean the mess in the kitchen, and that's when I heard a howl, or whimper and I remembered that I needed to go and find Jake.

I started to walk toward the back door but Paul grabbed my hand

"Paul, let me go" I said and I was starting to shake

"Where are you going" he said tensing his grip

"Im going to find Jake, no let me go" I said as I tried to pull away from him only to be held onto tighter.

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea" he said as he looked pleadingly into my eyes, who he thought he was my mother.

"Well, I think you should mind your own business and leave me alone" I said and he let go of my hand.

"thank you" I said as I headed out into the woods and formed into a wolf.

&

&

When I was in my wolf form I could hear Sam's and others voices

Sam: Bella what are you doing

Bella: Im going to find Jake

Sam: No you are not

Bella: Yes I am

Quil: did she just order sam?

Embry: I think she did  
Quil: that means that Bella is alpha

Seth: Wtf?

Quil: I know

Bella: what ever im going to find Jake this is my fault and I don't want ANY of you to follow me.

I said as I began to run and that's when I began to hear jakes thoughts

Jake: im so stupid, even when I imprint on Bella I can't have her, im I know she imprinted on Paul but that just isn't fair. I love her so much and I don't know what ill do without her.

I started running faster and then I found him and the world literally stopped when I looked into his eyes, that's when I realized that I loved him, and I wanted to be with him, but there was something that I didn't understand, I felt this before too, but with Jake it was like I couldn't live without him.

Bella: Jake what just happened

Jake: You just imprinted, again

Bella: What's that?

Jake: It's when you see a person and you look into there eyes, and when you do it is like no one but them is there and you love them so much that you couldn't live without them and you would do anything for them.

Bella: Oh, Why did you run away the other day?

Jake: I'll show you.

**Flash back**

(Picture it as Bella looking at jakes memories and her telling you)

I was sitting in my truck in front of jakes house fixing a math test;_ this is when I came to see him. _

He knocked on my window,

"Jake?"

"What are you doing here Bella" he said trying to keep calm

"Can we talk, alone" I said eyeing the people

He was walking to the canopy whispering to him self not to lose control and then he looked up at me and he caught my eye, he felt like the world had stopped and all he wanted to do was wipe away my tears, and when he told me that we weren't friends it broke his heart.

He loved me and he wanted me to be safe.

**End flash back**

When I came out of my haze Jake was gone, so I went behind some bushes, phased and put on my clothes.

"Jake, Jake where are you" I yelled, I had lost him again and I felt tears well in my eyes.

I heard something crack behind me and I turned around to see Jake with a look of sorrow on his face and all I wanted to do was kiss his sorrow away. I took a step toward him and he took a step back, I took another step and he did that same I was getting aggravated.

"Jake, don't step away from me please" I said and I could hear my voice crack, and tears began to form on the edge of my eyes just threatening to fall.

I started walking toward Jacob and he didn't move, I was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Bella" Jake said but I didn't let him finish my lips were on his, he was shocked at first but he stared kissing me back our lip in-sync with another, there was so much lust and anger in the kiss but so much passion and love. He moved his lips from mine and started kissing my neck sliding his hands up and down my sides, and up under my shirt making my body melt under his touch. A slight moan escaped my mouth when he bit my neck, and then suddenly he stop.

"Jake, why… did… you stop" I asked gasping for much needed breath.

"I can't do that Bella, not until we figure this whole imprinting thing figured out" he said as he looked me into my eyes.

_~Okay, so it got a little steamy sorry about that but I did worn you, anyway! What did you think, I still don't know what to do about the stupid love triangle but Ill figure out a legend to make up or something. Tell me what you think!! _

_It's easy all you have to do is click the button lol. _


	4. Old tales & choises made

~ okay so I have some idea of what Im going to do about the whole imprinting things and it think It is a pretty good idea, so far I haven't gotten any reviews but im posting more just because I can't get this story out of my head and It is driving me crazy, plz though if you are reading my story at least like leave a one word comment because I wont continue righting if no one is reading. Thx!

On to the story…

P.s I own nothing

Bella's p.o.v

We walked back to my house, close to each other but far enough apart that we didn't look together. It was so hard to be away from him but at the same time I wanted to be closer to Paul. It was so confusing and I wanted to know what was going on.

When we got there the whole pack was in my living room, most with looks of concern and other looks of confusion. I myself didn't know what I was showing but all I knew was that I wanted this to be over with.

"Bella, Jacob, Paul" Sam said looking at all three of us with looks of sympathy

"I think I have an idea of what is going on" he said and we sat down as he began to speak.

"See, there is a legend that says every 100 years a white wolf will be born, and that wolf will be the alpha of the pack no matter what decision they make. And as you can see Bella fits those two categories. And that's when the interesting part happened, it also says that they will imprint on two wolf brothers and will have to chose between to two" he said and I took in a deep breath I was going to have to chose between the two, how could I do something like that it just wasn't possible.

"But it also says that, if they go to the person who knows all, then there destiny will be for seen."

"Well who is this person that 'knows all'" I asked desperately

"Well that's just it Bella, it doesn't say, the only thing left that is written say that you may have to once again trust the ones that you call your enemies, the ones we call the cold ones."

My breathing stopped and I became dizzy, I knew what they were talking about and I knew who, the only problem is that they had let me to die on my own, threw me away like a piece of trash. And there was no way for me to find them, unless, no I couldn't.

"Bella, breathe" Jake said as he rubbed soothing circles into my back I stated to calm and then they all looked at me confused.

"I know who you are talking about and I know how to find them, I think" I said as I stared blankly at the wall.

"Well, bells" Jake said "Who is it?" he asked and I knew that he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's well the Cullen's, one of them Alice can well see the future and I don't think I can call them, after what happened to me, they left me and I, I, Jake you know how I was when they left you saw me, I can't go back to that but If it's so I can have all this figured out I guess it is worth it and I don't want any of you to try and stop me, I have to do this." I said as I stood up and headed to my room.

"I just need time" I said and with that I went off and fell into a deep sleep.

Jakes p.o.v

When I herd that there was a way for Bella to figure out who she was meant to be with I was ecstatic that was until I heard that it involved the Cullen's.

She was such a mess when they left and I didn't want them to hurt her again, but this is what Bella wanted and if she wanted it I was all for it, she was my imprint. Then I started to think about Paul, he loved her too, but did he love her as much as me, or did he love her more I wasn't sure. But all I knew was that _my_ Bella was about to make a big decision, and that who she chose, might change her life forever.

_________________________________________________________

Paul's p.o.v

Beautiful Bella, I hated seeing her in so much pain, in his arms, I wish I was me instead of him but I had no chose in the matter.

I knew little of the relationship of the Cullen's and Bella but I could tell by the look on her face it was a pain full one and that alone wanted to make me want rip them to shreds, how could the hurt her so much, I had seen what she looked like in jakes mind and if they did that again I don't think I could hold myself back, I loved her more then anyone, or did I.

Jake has always loved Bella but even though he is my brother I would trade him for her any day, but until that day come ill sit and wait, and ill let fate decide what is my fate.

(The next day)

Bella p.o.v

I woke up hot and breathing heavy for no reason, and it felt like I couldn't breath, it felt like every breath I took would be my last.

I knew I would have to call them some time and I know it would have to be sooner then later, but I just couldn't do that, so I went downstairs to find my house empty. I made myself coffee and French toast. I sat at the table with my head I my hands staring at the phone, but I couldn't bring my self to pick it up. I ran through my options, Jacob or Paul. Paul or Jacob; I decided that I would make a list.

Jacob.

Picked up my broken pieces

Always there for me

my personal sun

My best friend

Always loved me

My imprint

Paul

MY imprint

So far Jacob was wining but I haven't know Paul long, maybe that's another thing to go on the list, I don't know Paul. But it seems as if I do. I was so confused, all though I could always go with option two. I could call them.

Maybe tomorrow I said and I went back to bed.

(Two weeks Later)

Bella p.o.v

Maybe tomorrow turned into maybe next week and then more and it was finally time that I did something, instead of picking up the phone 10 time and then putting it back down.

I walked over to my phone and walked up to my room, I went to contacts and hoped to god that I didn't have her name in there, but I did I took a pen and wrote down the number.

_Alice Cullen_

_248-685-8815_

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I took in a deep breath and waited for it to stop ringing but it never did, instead I was greeted but Alice's voice

"Hello?" she asked and I took in a deep breath before answering.

"Alice this is Bella" I said and I waited for her reply.

_A/n~ okay so I know that the whole imprint thing is confusing but go with me on this I am making it up as I go along, I really hope you liked it. so im working on the next chapter like now and ill be righting a lot soo yea, how do you like to story so far, im still a little iffy. _

_Please click the button _


	5. Cold ones & life like dreams

~okay soo this chapter I hand wrote for you guys so you better appreciate, my hand got hand craps, and I thought that was a silly story, it isn't by the way, so on to the story!!

Previously on Creature of the night…

_I picked up my phone and dialed the number I took in a deep breath and waited for it to stop ringing but it never did, instead I was greeted but Alice's voice_

"_Hello?" she asked and I took in a deep breath before answering._

"_Alice this is Bella" I said and I waited for her reply._

Bella p.o.v

"Bella, what's wrong" she asked with nothing but worry in her voice _did she actually care?_

"You, you have to promise me that you will keep this from Edward" I said afraid of how he would react. I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"I promise" she said and I could feel that she was nervous.  
"Bella what's going on" she asked cautiously.  
"What im about to tell you, well I might make you hate me and well, I just want to let you know that, well you were always a sister too me" I said and I felt tears form in my eyes as I prepared myself for what was to come.

"Alice, im a werewolf" I said as fear over took my body at the hate that was sure to come. "Please, don't hate me" I said and tears began to fall silently down my face.

"Bella I could never hate you, im just a little confused could you explain how this happened?" she asked and I began to tell her all that I knew. I told her what I had been through these past days and she understood.

"Bella, why exactly did you call" she asked suddenly  
"Sam says there is a legend about how to figure out the whole imprinting thing, it said that I had to go to the one who knew everything, the one that is called a cold one" I said and waited to let her relish in the thought.

"Bella, ill met you at the boundary line of la-push, tell Sam and the others to be there" she said and then I remembered something.  
"Alice, what about Edward" I asked worried about what he would do when he found out I was his enemy.  
"Don't worry Bella everything will be fine, Ill see you in 15 minutes" she said before she hung up today is going to be a long day.

&

&

I ran to Sams house as fast as I could and barged into the house  
"SAM!" I yelled through the house, and I was instantly face to face with him  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Alice Cullen is coming here to talk to you about the imprint thing, she wants us all to be there go call the pack and ill meat you there…she will be here in 15 minutes" I said and her ran a called the pack, and when we got to the border she was there waiting.

"Alice!" I squealed in excitement as I ran and hugged her with tears in my eye, that's when I remembered that we smelled to vampires.

"Oh, sorry Alice, about the smell" I said as I backed way, but she only looked at me confused.  
"Bella, you smell the same as you always have, and clearly I don't smell to you so maybe that just comes in the package." She said causing me to let out a small chuckle.

"Sure, sure" I said

"So, what do you need me for" she asked and I stepped back and let Sam explain.  
"Well, I looked at the book and it says that you have too look into Bella's future who she ends up with or how" Sam said and Alice looked at us and said she would try her best.  
"Bella, come with me" Alice said and I walked with her into the woods.

"Bell I don't know how to tell you this but, the ONLY way for you to find out who yo are meant to love is by choosing yourself, if you don't your going to live a horrible life trying to make the two of them happy until one imprints again" she said and I wanted to cry, how could I chose who to love, how could I inflict pain in someone the way he had.

"Bella, there is one more thing…when you chose the other will have no feelings for you at all, so chose wisely or you and him both will live miserably." She said and she kissed me on the forehead and was gone.

I walked back to my pack and they looked questionably at me  
"She said I have to choose of ill live life horribly trying to please the two of you and then she said that when I do chose the other will have no feelings for me at all so I have to chose wisely or we will both live horribly." I said and that's when I realized I was shaking, but not out of anger but sadness, and I felt jakes arms wrap around my wait and I began to calm.

(The next day)

Bella. P.o.v

I was sitting in my bed panting as the dream from last night came back to mind.

_I was sitting on a log in la-push digging my foot into the ground when I heard something behind me, turning around I saw Jake. Happiness over came his features when I looked into his eyes and I ran into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around in his arms. "Jake I love you" I said as p kissed him passionately and that's when I heard it, Paul was standing there growling shaking unnaturally. _

"_Bella, you know I love you too, why can't you love me" he asked and I knew what he said was false, I loved him too. "Paul, you know I love you" I said as I stepped toward him. "WHAT" I heard Jake scream and they both lunged at each other I begged them to stop but they wouldn't listen. _

_They were tearing each other a part and I couldn't stop them, I heard some one whimper and I saw Jake laying on the floor, lifeless and Paul was too, they were both dead and, and it was all my fault. I felt like I couldn't breathe my chest felt heavy, what have I done, I killed the ones I loved. All I wanted too do was die, I ran to the cliff and jumped crashing into the rocks._

When I woke up I couldn't breath and I was covered in sweat.

I hade to decide who to be with or else things would only get worse.

~Okay so this chapter is a little iffey and i dont know if i like it or not so be honest, if it sucked tell me. if you loved it tell me. ha i work to please you


	6. Calls made Love picked

~Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a wile but I have been busy, and trust me in this chapter I will have her decision made. Well to the story.

Bella p.o.v

It had been three weeks and I was completely ignoring everyone, I had to do this on my own without any distractions. Today was the day that I told them who I chose, and I was scared out of my mind. Being chased buy a vampire and almost getting killed I can handle, but this, this was going to be the most difficult thing im my life.

After an hour of pacing and convincing myself that this was for the best I grabbed the phone and robotically dialed numbers.

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice say on the other line

"Umm, is Jake there" I asked confused

"Bella, I thought I would never hear from you again, what's wrong is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jake everything is fine, I need you to meet me at first beach in like 15 minutes okay" I asked curiously

"Don't worries Bella ill be there" he said and then I hung up the phone and called Paul.

"Bella?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah, it's me" I said sighing as I waited for his reply

"Oh, what's wrong, what do you need"

"I need you to be at first beach in 15 minutes can you do that?" I asked robotically

"Yeah, I can" he said with hope in his voice

"Okay, I will see you there" I said and hung up the phone, I was heading for the door when my phone rang.

"Hello" I asked curiously

"Bella, There is something important I need to tell you" Alice said quickly on the other line

"What is it Alice?" I asked scared

"You need to choose whoever the pull was strongest for you that will give you the answer, you must think back" she said and hung up before I could ask he any questions. When I thought back to when all of this happened I had known my answer, the one that was there all along, and I had five minutes to get there and tell him.

~tell me what you think people!!!! plz i need the reviews..


	7. Love returned

~okay, I know that the last chapter was sort but I will try to make this one longer for you, im getting tired and I really wanted to wright more but I didn't and I don't know why…anyway, this chapter is going to be kind of romantic/fluffy, so yeah I just wanted you to know that. On to the story

Bella pov.

my heart was beating out of my chest as I pulled up to first beach and I saw Jacob and Paul standing there with looks of love, joy, fear pain and anger in there eyes. Getting out of the car I could see the smiles on there face grows and I could feel the love coming off of them.

As I walked I didn't dare look into there eyes, afraid that if I did the reality of this would make me crumble under the pressure. As I took my final steps and stood silently there in front of them everything that had happened flashed through my eyes like a film.

Everything that I was hear for made sense, everything that I knew had to happen was clear, I lifted up my head and began to speak.

"Today, I mad my decision, about the person im going to be with and at first I was confused, because I love both of you so much I just couldn't imagine giving either of you up, but then I got a call from Alice and she told me to pick the one that the bond was strongest with when I imprinted, When she told me that I instantly had my answer.

"Paul, when I imprinted on you I felt that you were the only one in the room beside me and I felt that you were all that I could notice, but when I imprinted on Jacob, I felt that without him I would break into two and no longer be able to live, like I couldn't live without him" I said and when I looked up what I saw put tears into my eyes.

There was so much pain on his face, so much anger and hurt, as if someone were to have killed him family or ripped out his heart and it devastated me, to know that I hurt someone like Edward had hurt me.

"Paul, im so sorry"

"Save it Bella, you love him not me, I guess ill just have to live with that"

He said and then ran off into the woods as I started crying, I felt like a monster, I felt pain and betrayal and lastly I felt like Edward. i hated myself so much and all I could do was let the tears take me over.

Falling to the ground I felt Jake rap his arms around me and pull me to his chest rocking me gently and telling me that it was all going to be okay as he placed kisses on my head, I turned so I could see his face, he was smiling but his eyes showed fear.

"Jake what's wrong"?

"Im just scared Bella, what if im not meant to be with you, what if Edward comes back and you leave me for him" he said with nothing but sadness in his voice.

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about, you are the love of my life, when I saw you that day not only did my world stop, but my soul felt as if you were a part of it and without you I would no longer be able to live, to breath, Jake I choose you because, I love you" I said and I felt hot tears run down my cheek and Jake wiped them away.

"I love you too" he said looking into my eyes and I could feel that what he had said was what he meant. Cupping my face he brought his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly on the lips bringing fire through out my body.

"Love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he said with quick kisses placed on my lips.

"Jake, I love you too" I said and I fell asleep there in his arms.

~okay it was a little longer then the last chapter, but not long enough in my opinnion but i got to go soo, tell me what you think and leave me som comments!!!!! i live for the reviews. live for them


	8. Rising up, Crashing down

_An~ okay so I know it has been a wile since I have written anything to this story but I have been going through a very rough time and haven't really been myself, but im back and excited to write, write, write until my hands go numb. I hope you enjoy…Sadly I own nothing! _

_Previously in Creature of night _

"_Jake, you have nothing to worry about, you are the love of my life, when I saw you that day not only did my world stop, but my soul felt as if you were a part of it and without you I would no longer be able to live, to breath, Jake I choose you because, I love you" I said and I felt hot tears run down my cheek and Jake wiped them away._

"_I love you too" he said looking into my eyes and I could feel that what he had said was what he meant. Cupping my face he brought his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly on the lips bringing fire through out my body._

"_Love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he said with quick kisses placed on my lips._

"_Jake, I love you too" I said and I fell asleep there in his arms._

Opening my tired eyes the sun fell on my face as I felt Jacobs's sweet breath on the back of my neck. I rolled onto my stomach and went push my self of the sandy ground.

_Sand_, _why is there sand?_

_Oh no we fell asleep on the beach_

"Jake, Jake get up hurry" I said as I brushed the sand from my hair and clothes, Jake was sound asleep, well that's a werewolf for you. Lifting his head I kissed his lips and his eyes quickly opened.

"Well good morning beautiful" he said in a husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Jake, we fell asleep on the beach, my dad is going to be worried sick, I have to get home and tell him I fell asleep at your house or something, ah im going to be in so much trouble" I said but my ramblings were cut short.

"Bella, your dad already called and I told him that you were staying at my house, he said that it was fine and to call him on your way home, I've got your back bells, I always will" he said as he looked into my eyes and the amount of love I felt from him made me want to melt.

Grabbing our things, hand in hand I and Jacob walked back to his house.

(Jacob)

As we walked off the beach to my house I couldn't help but think that everything was finally the way it was meant to be, I have Bella and she has me _forever_ and I couldn't wait for forever to begin, but I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong, that something was going to try and tear us apart. But until then I would enjoy what I had.

"Bells, you want anything to eat" I asked as we entered my tiny shack of a house.

Bella just gave me a look that said _can you cook_

"It's a yes or a no Bella" I said as a smile broke across my face.

"I would love something to eat Jake that sounds nice" she said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV flipping through channels.

Every few seconds she would ask if I needed help and if everything was okay, she was so worried that I would burn something, but little did she know that in the 8th grade I took cooking classes and I passed, she was in for a surprise.

(Bella)

Jake was starting to scare me, since when did he know how to cook, I keep checking in on him every few minutes and I anticipated the sound of the fire alarm ringing in my ears at any second but I never came.

As I sat there watching TV Jake came in and set up tables with glasses of OJ, forks knives and napkins.

"Close your eyes" he whispered into my ear

"Jake, you know I hate surprises" I said and I could hear him laughing in the kitchen.

"Open" he said and there in front of me sat, toast, pancakes, waffles and hash browns along with threes eggs

"Jake, this looks wonderful, but there is no way I can eat all of this" I said with a disappointed look on my face.

"You'll be surprised what you can eat when you're a werewolf" he said and as if on cue my stomach growled in response.

As I grabbed a fork full of food and put it in my mouth I thought that I would die form how good his food tasted, I was in haven and before I knew It I had finished everything on my plate.

"Jake, that was amazing, I never knew you could cook" I said with and awed expression on my face.

"I can't tell you all my secrets" he said as he took my plate and washed the dishes.

Everything was perfect, my life, my family there was noting that could go wrong, but that was until my phone rang, and the voice on the phone was Edwards.


	9. Truths told, Answers hidden

_An~ Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story, I love knowing that people are reading them it makes me write fast like this I wrote in a day, ha can you believe it. Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter and I can't wait for the web of drama to unravel. Ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last._

_Sadly I own nothing _

_Previously on Creature of night, _

_Everything was perfect, my life, my family there was noting that could go wrong, but that was until my phone rang, and the voice on the phone was Edwards._

_Bah Bah Bahhhh. _

(Bella)

"Bella, is that you oh thank god Alice said that your future had disappeared and I was thinking the worst, I know that I shouldn't have called but—but the thought of you dead, well It killed me Bella—Bella, Bella are you there"

I heard the voice of the one I tried so hard to forget ask.

"Why—why did you call me, you, you said that you didn't love me anymore"

'Bella, I only said those things to protect you, I never really wanted to leave you, you're the love of my life and I could never live without you, oh and I have some great news—Bella im back!"

Shock ran through my body at his words. _Back, he can't come back, acting like everything is all right, like he didn't leave me all alone in the woods with things far more dangerous then him. Does he think that he will just be welcomed back with open arms, who he thinks he is._

I started shaking at the thought of seeing him, after all the pain that he had put me through, he thinks that one call will change everything.

"Edward, when are you going to be here" I asked mechanically

"Im already here, im actually headed to your house right now" he said and my heart sank. _Charlie_

"Edward I have to go"

I said as I hung up the phone "Jake!" I yelled  
"We have a problem" I said and before I could even finish my sentence he was right there in front of me.

"Edward is back"

. . . . . . . . .

When we go to the woods outside my house I went behind a tree and phased back to my natural form and told Jake to stay there.

I ran through the house up to my room and there waiting for me was Edward. "Oh, Bella I have missed you so much" he said as he hugged me tightly.

"Bella why do you smell like dog"

"have you been hanging with wolfs, Bella that inst safe you have no idea what those mongrels could do to you, if they, they were to slip or lose control, how could you make such stupid decisions, and besides there stupid and useless anyway" he said and I started to shake with anger.

"Yeah Edward, well you used to love one of those Stupid mongrels" I said as I began to shake even more

"What, what are you talking about Bella" he asked flustered.

""Im a werewolf Edward, and I have imprinted on Jake, I love him and im really tired of you thinking you can do what ever the fuck you want" I said and I was literally shaking the whole house.

"Bella, you can be one of those monsters" Edward said walking towards me, and that was the final straw.

"If you don't believe me then watch this" I said as I jumped out the window, shifting mid air, landing softly on all fours.

I could still hear Jake in my head and he was on his way to "rescue me"

_Bella are you okay_

**Yes Jake im fine**

_I swear to god if he touched you_

**Jake im fine trust me**

"Bella what happened, you, you, your one of them"

Running behind a bush I transformed into my normal form

"SCREW YOU Edward" I said and I ran off with Jake trailing behind me., I could here Edward calling my name in the distance but I just ignored him, it wasn't like he had something important to tell me.


	10. Disaster

_A/n~ Oka. Im sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I finally cam up with this chapter I couldn't for some reason and I don't know why, I hope that you like it so far and I hope that you keep reading!....._

_Previously on Creature of night:_

"_SCREW YOU Edward" I said and I ran off with Jake trailing behind me., I could here Edward calling my name in the distance but I just ignored him, it wasn't like he had something important to tell me._

_Sadly I own nothing…. Now on to the story_

(Bella)

As we got to Jakes how I could feel my walk start to crumble, who did he think he was calming me as his own When he had left me there to die.

Pushing back all the anger I felt toward Edward I thought of the one thing that clamed me, Jake my sun the one that was there for me no matter what, the love of my life.

Once o was in my normal form I walked to the bushes where I kept my spare clothes and turned to Jake.

"Are you okay bells" he asked with nothing but love and worry in his eyes.

"Jake, I chose you and im fine I just need some sleep" I said as I walked into the house and into jakes room. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

(Next Day)

(Bella)

I woke to the sun shining on my face and my stomach fiercely growling, looking over t Jake I could help but sigh. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as if the world of mythical creatures couldn't touch him there. As if his dreams were a place of peace.

I kissed each of his eyelids and removed his arm from my waist as I made my way to the kitchen. Pulling out the cook book I had brought from my house I grabbed the needed ingredients and proceeded to make my grandmothers famous pancake houses.

As I was finishing up I felt two warm arms encircle my waste.

"Mmm, it smells good bells" Jake said as he nibbled my neck.

"It's a family recipe" I said as I turned around to face him, and looking into his eyes I got lost in all the love that he had felt for me.

I kissed him chastely on the lips and the turned around grabbing our food and heading to the table.

"Bella, this is amazing remind me too keep you around a little longer." He said and I could help but laugh.

So? Jake asked what are you going to do about Edward.

I thought about it for a moment then I simply shrugged, I hade no idea what I was going to do with him. Or what he thought of me now that I was a werewolf, or as he likes to call us, filthy mongrels.

Jake, I, I think that I have to go talk to him, and without you there or well never get anywhere. And I know that you don't like the idea but, it has to be done Jake if we ever want to be ride of him.

Jake sighed but agreed anyway, he knew he wouldn't win.

I kissed him good bye and headed to the one place I used to call home.

When I got to the Cullen's, memories flooded through me, when I was first introduced to his family. When James had threatened to take my life and the fought to protect me, and when I had my 18th birthday, the day I cut my finger and jaspers instincts took over, the day he left, telling her that he no longer loved, that she was merely a toy in his selfish game. So many memories and so much pain flooded through her as she walked up those steps and knocked on that door. She took in a deep breath and felt two cold marble arms around her.

Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Emmett hugging her so tight that is she were human he ribs would have cracked.

"I missed you little sis. Oh I missed you so much, but there is no time for reunions, because something bad is coming my dear, and it is coming for us, you and your whole family" she looked at Emmett like he was crazy speaking some language that she didn't understand.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Come in and we will explain" he said as he escorted her into the living room where the remainder of the family was sitting, with looks of regret, pain and fear in there eyes.

_A/n okay okay so I left it with a cliff hanger, sue me. Tell me what you think and I might just put up the next chapter tonight_


	11. Devistating news, power found

_a/n I hope that you liked the last chapter, I tried my best I really did and I hope it was good enough. Thank you too all of those who reviewed, and this next chapter Im going to dedicate to the first five people to review his chapter. Enjoy!_

_last time on Creature of night:_

"_I missed you little sis. Oh I missed you so much, but there is no time for reunions, because something bad is coming my dear, and it is coming for us, you and your whole family" she looked at Emmett like he was crazy speaking some language that she didn't understand._

"_Emmett what are you talking about?" She asked confused._

"_Come in and we will explain" he said as he escorted her into the living room where the remainder of the family was sitting, with looks of regret, pain and fear in there eyes._

__--------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_(Bella) _

There was so much confusion running through her, and more then anything she was scared. Scared of what was coming for her this time, scared of what might happen to those she loved.

Sitting down on the couch next to Emmett she studied the faces of the people around her and that was what scared her the most, the face that seven full grown vampires were so racked with fear.

"Emmett, what's going on and why are you all so afraid" she asked in a frantic voice.

"Bella, do you remember when we told you about the volturi coven in Italy" Carlisle asked and she just nodded her head numbly, this couldn't be happening.

"well Bella, they found out about you, and that fact that your well were human and that you knew about us, Edward had went to them and told them that you were not human at all and had as much right to know about them as the rest of us but aro just dismissed him and went on there way" he looked at her to make sure she was getting what he was trying to tell her.

"Bella—the Volturi are a very powerful very dangerous coven and when they are set on something, well there really is no stopping them" he said but before he could continue Bella had interrupted.

"What are you getting at Carlisle" she asked and he took a deep sigh, one that was unneeded but necessary. "Bella, there not just coming for us, there coming for the whole Quileute tribe as well" he said as he looked me straight in the eye. There was no lie there was no trick this was the truth, they were all going to die and it was all my fault, my breathing had became shallow. And then blackness was all that I could see, and for a brief second, I welcomed it.

(Somewhere in Italy)

(No ones pov)

Aro sat in the room with his other two brothers, planning the day they were to attack, Demetri had walked in, with a look of distress on his face.

What is it boy? Aro had asked

"Well, aro I, I lost there sent it's as if someone is blocking them form me and there strong to, stronger then anyone we have ever met in all our years. This one, this child that Is blocking me has great power that has not even began to awaken yet." He said in awe.

Well then were going to have to keep that one aren't we? Aro said as he smiled at his brothers. Looking through the room he had made his decision.

We shall attack at first snow fall, 3 weeks from now! Aro proclaimed and cheer erupted into the halls of the tower.

This was one battle, he couldn't lose.

(forks)

(Jakes pov)

The bloodsuckers called me and so kindly informed me that Bella had passed out, and then they so graciously granted me accesses to there land. The smell had hit me like a ton of bricks, a smell so strong I didn't know how Bella could stand it.

Walking into there house I saw Bella, he limp form lane on the couch, as if she had simply fallen asleep.

What happened that made he pass out? I asked with anger threatening to break out.

As I stood there Carlisle gestured for me to take a seat, once I did they told me what tey had told Bella, from the very begging Bella had said that she was a danger magnet. But I had never known what she truly ment, until now. Staring at her beautiful face, I wished that I could make it so none of this would have happened to he innocent soul. If only I could take her to a place were mosters like me and Edward didn't exsist. A place where she would be safe from he night mares and ne able to live the life she should have. A normal teenage life but that was too much to ask for and that's when I decided to make my promise to her. No matter what happened to me, bell's life would be peaceful. I promised that, even if it killed me.

(three hours later)

Jake, Jake! JAKEEEE!! Bella screamed from the living room of the Cullen, running as fast as I could what I saw shocked me, Bella was floating?

"Jake, why the hell am I floating?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I—i—I don't know, let-t me get Carlisle" I said and I ran outside and literally began to pulling inside.

With one look at Bella he called the others all of them thinking along that same thing, what that fuck?

(Bella)

I was floating. Like an angle or something and no one knew why, so they called Sam and he brought the book of legends and that's when things started to make sense.

"Sam, what's going on" I asked impatiently he was flipping through the books and then he found something that shocked me but made so much sense. Looking inot the book I saw what it read and took and intake of breath.

_The one of both sides_

_This child Is of great power a power so great no one but her can gain it, she controls earth wind and fire all together. And is stronger then any immortal or shifter combined. There will come a time when she meets and immortal and falls in love, but on her 18__th__ birthday tragedy will strike when the one she loves will leave causing great pain. She will find her sun and find that she isn't as human as she thought, but something much more, she is part of all three worlds, immortal, shifter, and human. She posses the powers of all immortals walking the earth and can summon every tribe from all along the lands. This child must adapt to her powers before the great fight comes the on born on the 13 of September. The day of a full moon must look inside her self and channel he powers to save the ones she loves. _

_That child is Isabella Marie Swan.  
Your time is now, Your time has come. _

The room began to spin and I could breath right, this can't be right they have the wrong person, I can't be some great person. Jake looked at me to the book as did the others in the room. And at the moment I knew that what the book had said was true, not just because the evidence was there but because I could feel the power in me, It was so close I could almost taste it. But if have all this power how am I to summon it. the fate of the ones that I love was on my shoulder and I felt as if my world were crashing down.

Bella are you okay? Jake asked looking into my eyes and I just shook my head.

"I have a feeling that we have a lot of work to do, and it all starts now, something bad is coming and we may not now when but we know what. And I have a perfect thing to start with, question number one. How do we summon my powers?

~okay okay tell me what you think???????

Plz review if you want more!


	12. love made, threats heard

_A/n so I hope that you liked my last chapter as much as I wanted you too, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but im still going to give you this chapter and maybe some others but im not sure yet, well I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Previously on creature of night_

"_I have a feeling that we have a lot of work to do, and it all starts now, something bad is coming and we may not now when but we know what. And I have a perfect thing to start with, question number one. How do we summon my powers?_

* * *

(Bella)

We were all sitting at the kitchen table of the Cullen home. All of us accept me of coarse; I was for some reason still afloat. They were all staring at me with wide eyes and to be honest, it was bugging me. Emmett had a big childish grin on his face and I hade no idea why.

Emmett what are you thinking about? I asked

And he suddenly snapped out of his gaze as if he were in a trance.

"Well, Bella I was wondering if I grabbed onto you, I could float with you too" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh, same with every one around us.

Ah, it can't hurt too try. I said and I floated over too Emmett rapped my arms around him and thought of us both floating in the air. And before I knew what was happening, both our heads came in contact with the hard ceiling. Emmett's head went right through and all I could do was laugh. _Esme was gonna kill us_

EMMETT CULLEN GET YOUR SELF DOWN HERE NOW!

_Oh Emmett's in trouble_ I thought but what happened next was surprising

**Yes I am**

_Emmett_?

**Bella?**

_Emmett how are you talking to me right now, how is this possible?_

**I don't know that, you're the special floating one**

_Ha. Very funny, I think it was because I directed my thoughts toward you __let__ me try something_

**Okay?**

_Emmett, Alice, jasper, rose?_

**(All of them) Bella?**

(Im just going to put there names to make this easier)

Jasper: Bella what's going on?

Alice: Yeah Bella, what's happening

Emmett: This is so cool

Rose: This is freaky

Bella: looks like we found one of my powers, I can communicate with you guy, this might be handy later. Oh no Emmett here comes Esme.

We all turned our heads to look toward the stairs Esme was walking down. She looks angry and we were all saying one things in our heads.

All: Oh shit!

"Emmett. Get your ass over here now" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep intake of breath from surprise of esme's choice of words.

"You and Bella are going to fix that wall or as your punishment im gonna have Alice play Barbie with the both of you" she said and Alice yelped with delight as Emmett and I took an intake of breath.

Me and Emmett share a glance and instantly told Esme that we would fix her wall. As she walked up the stairs me and Emmett headed too the garage and grabbed wall plaster and paint, Emmett ran back to the house as fast as possible and by the time I got back in, the wall as all fixed and looked just like new.

"Wow good job Emmett" I said and smiled at me and I heard Alice sigh in the back ground. I could only feel relived, along with Emmett.

"So, about this power that we discovered, I wonder how far it can go, Emmett."

"All ready on it" Emmett said as he ran out of the door and to the end of the driveway.

_Emmett can you hear me?_

**Y****eah**

_Okay__, __and then__ go to the __meadow__ that Edward showed me_

_Can__ you hear me __now?_

_**Clear as day**_

_Emmett __go__ to my house_

**Bella**

_Yeah I still here you_

_Okay__ Emmett, hoe do you feel about going to Canada_

**Great give me 2 mins**

_Emmett can you hear me sill?_

**Clearer**** then ever**

_Come home Emmett, I think we get it now_

When Emmett got back there was a big grin on his face. "Bella that was amazing" he said and gave me a big bear hug that knocked the wind out of me.

"Okay im going to make a list of my powers, what do you think Emmett". I said and I waited for his response.

"That sounds like a good Idea Bella, and then as we find them out, we can add them onto the list."

Bella's list of powers

Mind Connection

(Communicating with our minds goes pretty far.)

I set the list aside; said good buy to the Cullen's and made my way home to my Jacob.

Chapter 13----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's P.O.V

When I got home Jake was there with open arms, kissing me softly on the lips before taking me into the house.

"How was your day?" he said as he sat me on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Tiresome" I said as I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing the sentence.

"And we figure out one of my powers, I wonder if it will work with you" I said and I concentrated on Jacob. _Jacob?_

**Bella**?

_Yeah it worked_

**Wow this is weird, kind of like when were in wolf form but, better, more private**

_Yeah you're right_

"Wow, that's just so weird, Bella I love you" he said as he looked deeply into my eyes and all I could see was the love and admiration he had for me and I swear that I had fallen in love all over again.

**(Gets steamy && lemon involved. Rated: R)  
(Don't read if lemons bug you..)**

I kissed him deeply and he licked my bottom lip pleading for entrance that I happily granted. Picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his room laying me on the bed.

The kiss got deeper as I laced my fingers through his hair, and the urge for him grew deeper. Slowly taking off my shirt he ran his hands over my body making me shiver under his touch.

Breaking our kiss for a split second he took of his shirt and I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body. As I ran my fingers over his chest I could feel his muscles move under my touch. Reaching behind my back he unclasped my bra and he took in a deep breath. Embarrassed I tried to cover myself but he pulled my hands away.

"Don't ever try to cover yourself up Bella your beautiful" he said and he began kissing down my neck, too my collar bone, until he slowly made it to my breast, taking my nipple in his mouth causing my arousal to grow more. A slight moan escaped my lips as he started to pinch my other nipple with his hand and I felt his member grow larger against my thigh and I could feel the wetness between my thighs.

Moving form my breast he started leaving wet kisses down my stomach causing me to shiver in pleasure. When he got to the waist line of my pants he looked me in the eyes asking if this was alright and I nodded my head afraid to speak. He slowly unzipped my pants and pulled them off.

And started to kiss all along my thighs, getting closer to my womanhood only too move to the other leg the need was too great.

"Jake, please" I moaned and he looked at me with a sly grin on his face

"More, Please I need more" I said.

"your wish is my command" he said and he ripped off my patties and I felt his hot tongue at my entrance, I tried to move my hips but he held me down and I felt pleasure rock through me as I cam to my release.

And then I felt his fingers enter me and I moaned in response

"Jake please, more" I said and I felt two more fingers added and it felt soo good, Jake removed his fingers and I moaned at the lost contact.

I gasped in surprise as I felt his hard member at my entrance.

"Bells, this is going to hurt a little bit" he said as he thrust into my entrance, swallowing my screams with kisses. The pain soon turned to pleasure as he moved in and out of my womanhood. I could feel my walls start to tighten around his member.

"Ah, Jake faster please"

His thrust stated getting faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore I was so close I could feel it.

"Jake im gonna—"

"Cum for me Bella" he said and that pushed me over the edge. "Jaaaaakkkkkkeeee" I screamed out his name as I rid my orgasm and his soon followed.

We laid there breathless with my head on his chest.

"Bella I love you" he said and I knew he meant it

"I love you too" I said and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

(**START READING NOW LEMONS STOP)**

_In the morning_

(Bella)

When I woke I could smell eggs and bacon and my stomach growled in response. When I walked out of the bed room, Jake was standing over the stove in nothing but cut off shorts, and memories of last night came flooding into my mind, and then I looked don to find that I was in on of Jakes shirts, that came down too the middle of my thighs.

"Awe, look who's making breakfast for his girlfriend" I said as I walked up to Jake and kissed him on the cheek.

"That girlfriend better be nice before her boy friend changes his mind" he said as he brought over a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of OJ.

"Thank you Jacob." I said as I began to devourer my food.

"No problem babe" he said as he came and sat down in front of me, and smiled.

_Jake_

**Yes**

_I enjoyed last night_

**Me too**

_I love you_

**I love you more.**

After we finished with breakfast Jake took the plates into the kitchen and we went and sat down onto the couch, that's when my phone rang.

I didn't notice the number.

"Hello?"

"You don't have much time Bella, your family is in danger, live wile you can Bella, because you won't live for long. Were watching you, and we will find you when we need too. Don't think you can stop us, because you can't, good bye".

They hug up and fear ran through me and that's when we heard Sam's call, we rushed out to the woods and there stood Sam over the body of my father, and a note was lying next to him and on it said your next.

Sobs broke through me and the next think I knew I was taken over by darkness.

* * *

Okay so that was my very first lemon and yeah, but um yeah what do you think.


	13. Chapter 14: Bad News

_A/a I hope that you guys liked my last chapter I wasn't 100% sure about it and Im not sure it was that great or not, well anyway, I will at least try to always pr-warn you when there's going to be something a little more R rated, so if it bugsyou, you can skip over it. Anyway on to the story, poor Bella__._

(Bella)

It had been three weeks after my father died, and we still didn't know who did it. the worst part was that every time I closed my eyes, I could she him being killed, his throat being ripped out as some deranged vampire feed off of him draining his blood from his body.

I let a whimper escape from my lips and then my body racked with sobs as the thoughts of my father overwhelmed me. My body shook so hard you would of thought I was going to phase. But it was the complete opposite, I was going to break down again and I could feel the whole in my chest opening, but this one was worse, so much worse. my father was dead and I was going to kill whoever did it. the tears came down harder until I almost couldn't breath.

I felt arms wrap around me as I was lifted into jakes lap and he just let me cry, that's what I loved about Jake, he could just hold me and let me let it out with out having to say a word.

As the tears finally stopped Jake lifted my chin too looks me in the eyes

"Bells I love you and were going to find out who killed your father" he said and he kissed me softly on my lips. And then walk over too the kitchen a started to make dinner. As was sat at the couch and ate I heard a knock on the door and instantly fear ran through me. What if it was them? The one who killed my father Jake saw the look on my face and squeezed my hand lightly as if reassuring me. Then went to get the door, standing there was the whole Cullen house hold, this was not good.

"We need too talk" were the words that came out of Carlisle mouth and Jake kindly, or as kindly as possible, let them in.

"what's wrong Carlisle?"

I asked timidly.

"Bella, Alice had a vision, one that ended vary badly and no matter how many times she changed what we did it always ended the same, Bella I don't know how to tell you this" he said grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"Carlisle what is it tell me now!" I said as I started to shake, Jake grabbed my hand trying to calm me.

"Bella, when ever Alice looks into or futures, Jacob dies we don't know why but she always see you there laying over his dead body, no matter what we do that's always the out come win or lose."

"NO, no that can't happen I can't lose him too, what else am I going to lose, Charlie I can deal with, but I can't live without Jacob, if he dies I, I, I" I couldn't finish the sentence the room was spinning and I couldn't breath, everything was so confusing, I can't lose Jacob. And then I was confronted by darkness.

(Jake)

Bella lay on the couch and I sat there in disbelief, I was going to die and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

"Alice" I called and she was next to me in an instant.

"Yes Jacob?" she asked

"What exactly did you see, how did it all happen?" I asked and she took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside me.

We were all in the clearing, my family, your tribe, and the people against us, I could see Victoria, and the volturi but it just did make sense, why would they be fighting us together. Then I saw Victoria say something, I don't know what but then another vampire came, his eyes were red and Bella seemed to look at him like he was a lost love. There was such sadness in her eyes and then he spoke, and Bella became enraged. She transformed and lunged for him, Victoria saw an opening and went for Bella but you knocked Victoria out of the way and you all started to fight, my family and the rest of yours were fighting the volturi. But something went wrong Bella was in danger and you knew it. You went to help her but forgot about Victoria, and she attacked you from behind, and bit into you neck. The venom killed you slowly Bella was running to your side tears running down her face. And you stopped breathing Bella was screaming. And then everything went blank.

"I, is there any way to stop that because I know for a fact that Bella will not live through that. It will be far worse than she was with Edward and, damn it, it will be a whole lot worse because she is my imprint and I am hers and she will NEVER love again, never be whole, can we fix this?" I asked and she stared at me with blank eyes.

"Im sorry Jacob but that was the least gruesome way you die, everything else is much worse, I don't know what to do, but I know im not telling Bella what I told you, we need her to be prepared and ready to find her powers. Maybe then we could stop this.

I nodded my head in agreement and ran all that I have learned through my head it was all so much, and I knew that this was just the beginning. I was going to die, and we hade little time to figure out how to fix it.

* * *

okay so what do you think...and have some major twist coming into play here.

and too (she wolf) and her quesions-I am team bella/switzerland whatever you call it i love them both and Jacob and Edward and i cant come to a dession :/. and if you want people to not take your storys as something funny i try listening to music and stuff to set my mood, if you give me some of your things to read i would love to read them and help you out if you want it and that goes for eveyone.


	14. Chapter 15: Fire, Wind and Aros daughter

A/n~ so I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter, I hope it was good for you. And I would like to say thanks too Kathy hiester, raidate689, she wolf, loardxteenthegreat, kasperkatkitty. Xxcharile93xx, Twimama77, evil future seeing pixie, angel4075, for reviewing my story.

Previously—I nodded my head in agreement and ran all that I have learned through my head it was all so much, and I knew that this was just the beginning. I was going to die, and we had little time to figure out how to fix it.

(Bella)

When I woke up all that had happened in the last few days had came rushing back too me. It was all too much but I had to suck it up I had to find a way to save Jacob.

Looking out of Jacobs window I noticed that the Cullen's where still hear, as I walked into the living room I was greeted with Jacobs embrace.

"Mmm, I've missed you Bella" He said and kissed me on the lips but it was not one of those kisses I loved it was kiss that felt as if we were never going to see each other again, I pulled away from him a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Don't kiss me like you'll never see me again, were going to work everything out, well figure out my powers and we will save you" I said and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

We walked into the living room and he sat me on his lap, everyone looked at me with cautious eyes.

"Bella" Alice said

"Yes Alice "I replied.

"I found some way to get your powers to come out, in this book it says that it is triggered by strong emotions, like fear, anger, and others but those are the strongest. It also says that if I look into your future, and see powers that you use, you can try and summon them, they say the easiest to summon first is the elements earth, wind and fire."

"Okay" I said "So we will start with that, should we go outside, just incase we well I set something on fire, or something." I said and they all followed me into the front yard.

"Okay so they said I had to summon it, like if I picture myself using it, would that work?" I asked cautiously.

"That sounds like the best thing we can do, go on and try it" Alice said and then they all stepped back.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted, and that was fire, I pictured it in my hand flowing and I heard and intake of breath. When I opened my eyes there was a fire in my hands.

"Bella, your on fire" I heard Emmett say afterword welcomed by a hand to the back of his head, most likely Rosalie.

"Funny, im going to see how I can control it" I said as I concentrated on the fire in my hands.

I through it into the air and it landed a few feet away form me and it was soon put out by the wet grass.

"Bella that's amazing, see if you can summon one of the others" I said and I focused on wind, blowing hard around me.

"I, you might want to open your eyes" I said and what I saw surprised me the wind was blowing so hard that I had created a tornado, it was heading for the house, and I quickly stopped it. I looked at the sky and I was getting pretty dark.  
"Guy's im going back inside it's getting dark, and I just have this feeling that it isn't safe in the dark" I said as I headed back for the door, the others following close behind.

When we got in the house the Cullen's said there good bye's and me and I sat on the couch cuddling each other as we watched some action movie with lots of explosions. My eyes started to get heavy and I whispered into Jacobs ear "Everything's going to be okay, you saved me, and now it's my turn to save you" I said before I drifted off to sleep.

(Alice)

I was sitting in my room, thinking about I when a new vision hit me.

_Jane, Aro, Marcus, Clauis, Alec, and Demetri were on a plane to forks, there was snow out side, and next to aro was Victoria. The plane landed and they walked off into the night, Victoria turned to aro and said "save bella for me daddy" and kissed him on the cheek, nodding his head in agreement._

I snapped out of the vision with nothing but pure horror, I had figured out the missing link the part I had wondered all along, Victoria was Aro's daughter, and we had killed her mate, the one that she loved. If aro was anything, It was unforgiving. She is coming to get revenge, and she is bringing her whole family with her.

I ran too my phone dialing Jacobs's number and those three minutes had to be the longest in my entire existence.

"Hello" Jacobs worried voice said

"Jacob, I've figured out why there were volturi in my visions" I said "You might want too sit down and put me on speaker so Bella can hear.

"Okay what is it" he said annoyed

"Jacob, Bella, Victoria is Aro's daughter and we killed her mate, in turn make Aro's daughter very unhappy and if he is anything he is protective over his family, there come to help Victoria kill us all and the worst part is that Victoria is coming for you Bella." I could here Bella's intake of breath and I knew that what I said scared her, but she needed to know, she needed to understand what was coming her way.

And this was just the beginning

~ so tell me what you think ive been a little dry in the getting comments department. and thx to xxxlauraaxxx


End file.
